provoc mania
by p-emm
Summary: nul en réssumé dsl bon c'est une histoire entre drago et hermione provocation des deux coté en permanence... voir suite...
1. comencement

bon voila ça fait longtemps que je n'ais pas écrit de fic, manque de temps et la j'en concocte une nouvelle alors j'espère que ca plaira! kiss et bonne lecture!

* * *

PDV Draco 

Je me promenais tranquillement dans la cour de l'école, je venais de recevoir une lettre de mon père, je ne savais pas qu 'il pouvait écrire de la où il était je trouvais cela très étonnant. Je tourna à l'angle d'un mur et en levant la tête je vis une jeune fille qui était assise sur un mur dans une vaste cour. Elle avait la tête levée et regardait apparemment en l'air, les étoiles probablement vu qu'il faisait nuit. Ses cheveux volaient légèrement sous la fine brise du vent, et était d'un brun plutôt foncé, son visage était plutôt fin, et elle paraissait avoir un corps fin comme son visage. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir qui elle était mais j'étais subjugué par sa beauté..

Qui elle était, je n'en avais aucune idée, le savoir n'était pas important à ce moment, je n'avais pas peur de le savoir, sa beauté était telle que cette fille devait être merveilleuse. Je commençai à m'approché d'elle, dans l'obscurité, je ne voyais pas son visage qui était détourné de la lumière de la lune, plus je m'approchai plus je remarquai ses jolies formes. Elle ne me voyait pas, j'arriva enfin près d'elle, je posa ma main sur son épaule.

De surprise elle sursauta puis se tourna lentement vers moi, la lune éclairai son visage et je pus regarder chaque détail de son visage, ses yeux était d'un joli marron foncé, elle possédai un joli petit nez retroussé et une bouche bien dessiné. Plein de pensé se bousculai en moi elle était d'une beauté divine mais, même avec l'éclairage de la lune, je ne la voyais pas très bien, et ne pouvais donc pas mettre un nom sur son visage.

PDV Hermione

**quel bande d'imbécile toujours à venir me demander quelque chose. Je comprend pas ci, je comprend pas ça, j'en ais vraiment raz le bol ! je stagne !**

Elle était sortie dans la cour de l'école de se rafraîchir un peu les idées, ron et Harry la soulait sérieusement. Ainsi elle s'était installé sur un mur et se perdait dans ses pensés tout en regardant les étoiles. Elle réfléchissait à plein de chose qui se passait dans sa vie en ce moment, à part les études avant il n'y avait pas grand chose qui comptait dans sa vie, mais depuis cet été, sa vision des choses avait quelque peut changé. Elle avait tout d'abord changé de style et s'était affirmé en arborant son propre look, un look bien moldu : baba cool, elle avait réussie à discipliné ses cheveux, et ceux ci était maintenant parfaitement lisse. Le maquillage par contre n'était toujours pas vraiment son truc elle arborait juste un peu de mascara avec un trait de crayon noir. Mais en dehors du look sa mentalité avait changé également, pendant l'été, elle, mademoiselle je sais tout, était sortie avec un garçon du nom de romain, avec qui elle était resté pendant un mois. Ses vacances s'était très bien passé même si elle n'avait pas vu Harry et ron. Mais depuis la rentrée, elle en avait marre, marre de ne passer que pour la tête de la classe et la meilleures amie d'Harry Potter, marre de se faire rabaisser par les serpentard sous le prétexte qu'elle n'est pas de sang pur. Mais cela allait changé, si elle s'était affirmé en dehors de l'école, elle le pouvait à l'intérieur. Dès le lendemain elle irait parlé à de nouvelle personne. Etant tellement concentré elle ne remarqua pas la présence de quelqu'un près d'elle jusqu'à qu'un main se pose sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit Malefoy devant elle, mais il n'avait pas l'air de la reconnaître. Elle allait s'amuser un peu.

PDV générale

« salut, Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, que veux tu ?

je crois que l'on ne se connaît pas tous les deux, il fixa ses yeux d'un air se voulant charmeur. Quel est ton nom ?

Tu es sûr de ne pas me connaître ? vraiment sûr ? moi pas…. Elle se leva et le regarda méchamment, elle le prit par le col et le fusilla de regard, elle leva la main.

* * *

alors ca vous plait? dites moi que je sache si je continu ou pas! 


	2. surprise!

bon voilà un new chap! bonne lecture!

* * *

**Surprise !**

Tu es sûr de ne pas me connaître ? vraiment sûr ? moi pas…. Elle se leva et le regarda méchamment, elle le prit par le col et le fusilla de regard, elle leva la main.

Draco la regarda, surpris. Il avait les yeux grand ouvert, il ne comprenait pas de quoi cette ange voulait lui parler. Puis elle leva la main vers lui, et là il se demanda vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

**§elle est folle ou pas celle ci ! qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ?§ **

Hermione le fixait d'un air pas sympathique puis une idée lui vint. Elle posa doucement sa main sur la nuque de Draco, un sourire lui était apparut sur le visage, elle approcha ses lèvre de lui et l'embrassa. Draco, surpris au début l'entoura de ses bras et répondit à son baisé qui devint assez passionnelle, leur langue se mélangeant dans une douce danse romantique. Mais Hermione rompit d'un coup le baisé alors que celui ci devenait de plus en plus passionnelle, et que leurs mains descendaient de plus en plus. Elle s'écarta de lui, et regarda son air ébahis, et oui Hermione avait le dessus sur le grand Draco Malefoy, aujourd'hui c'était elle qui allait l'humilier.

Draco la regardait avec un sourire en coin, elle embrassait bien, et il n'avait même pas eut à se fatiguer pour pouvoir l'embrasser, mais il vit qu'elle se retournait et remarqua son petit sourire en coin.

« mais où vas tu ? il avait encore envie de goutter à ses lèvres si douce et de caresser son corps si parfait.

je pars, au fait je ne t'ai pas dit comment je m'appelais.

Elle se retourna et souris

tu viens d'embrasser une sang de bourbe mon vieux

Il afficha un air qui montrait bien qu'il s'en fichait complètement de ça, ce qui surpris énormément Hermione, mais elle continua sur sa lancé.

et oui Malefoy, tu viens d'embrasser Hermione Granger !

Son sourire s'agrandit à la vue de la tête de Draco et faillit éclater de rire, il était devenu plus pâle que d'habitude, elle se retourna et se remit à marcher.

BOOM !

Malefoy venait de tomber dans les pommes, elle éclata littéralement de rire et repartie dans le château pour aller dormir.

PDV Hermione

**je suis complètement folle de l'avoir embrassé mais ça valait bien le coup vu sa réaction, et puis si j'ai été capable de faire ça, je suis capable d'aller vers les gens, c'est décidé dès demain je vais allé voir Sabine. **

Sabine était une fille pas vraiment connus dans Poudlard, c'était une fille du même style qu'Hermione coté vestimentaire et qui était aussi assez studieuse, mais qui contrairement à Hermione avait toujours aimé s'amusé de ce que savait Hermione. C'était quelqu'un de plutôt solitaire, mais ses seuls amis était des garçons de Serdaigle, sa maison. Elle avait l'air assez gentil. Physiquement elle était blonde et plutôt grande et avait des yeux bleu, ses cheveux blond avait été transformé en dreadlocks, qui lui donnait vraiment un style cool. Hermione sentait vraiment qu'elle pouvait bien s'entendre avec elle.

Tellement prise par ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle était arrivé au portrait de la salle commune, elle dit le mot de passe et rentra dans la salle commune où il n'y avait plus personne, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il était minuit passé, heureusement qu'elle ne s'était pas fait prendre par Rusard ! Elle monta se couché et s'endormis vite pensant au lendemain et à ce qu'elle allait faire.

PVD Draco

Il se réveilla et trouva bizarre de se retrouver allongé au milieu de la cour en pleine nuit, puis la lettre de son père lui revint en tête, la magnifique jeune fille qui l'avait embrassé puis le prénom de celle ci le frappa d'un coup.

**§ho non ! J'ai embrassé Granger, où plutôt Granger l'avait embrassé, et ça elle allait sérieusement le regretter, il allait se venger et elle allait souffrir la petite Granger ! § **

Il se releva et se dirigea vers sa salle commune ruminant ses idées noir pour se venger de Granger, plein d'idée lui venait en tête, l'humilier en classe, ou dans la grande salle, répandre des rumeurs les plus absurdes les unes que les autres, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi choisir. Il rentra dans sa salle commune et s'assit sur un fauteuil, un deuxième année traînait pas là, et il décida de lui faire peur pour le faire dégager.

« fou le camp toi ! il avait dit ça d'un voix froide le regardant méchamment »

Le gamin dégagea vite fait d'un car Draco étant en 6eme année il faisait peur au plus jeune mais de deux le fait qu'il fasse peur même au plus vieux que lui il dégagea bien vite !

Draco posa ses pied sur la table basse devant lui et resta regarder le feu, il commençait à faire froid le mois de novembre se terminait c'était un peu normal. Tout doucement tout en regardant le feu il s'endormit ayant un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

voila donc laissez moi de review pleaze! et puis dite moi si il faut changer des truc dans ma façon d'écrire ça me permettera de me corriger! bizzzzz 


	3. a mon tour

**vraiment désolé désolé désolé pour cet énorme retard, mais j'était pas chez moi pendant une semaine et j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps donc j'arrive enfin a poster ce troisième chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire!**

**

* * *

**

**A mon tour !**

PVD Hermione

BIP BIP BIP…

Une main s'abattit violemment sur le réveil l'envoyant valser par la même occasion à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une main dégagea la couette faisant découvrir une touffe de cheveux bruns. Hermione poussa un gémissement et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers le réveil qui sous le choc n'avait même pas été cassé ! Elle regarda l'heure qu'il était : 7h30 !

**oh! non j'ai oublié de désactiver la sonnerie**.

Heureusement les autres filles du dortoir n'avaient pas entendu la sonnerie et dormaient toujours. Un peu normal à près tout pour un samedi matin, de toute façon maintenant elle était réveillée, elle n'avait plus qu'a allé se préparer. Elle se dirigea vers son armoire et pris des habits de rechange. Elle se décida sur des sous-vêtements de couleur rouge, un bagui velours beige, un t-shirt moulant noir avec une inscription peace en blanc dessus et elle opta pour ses keeckers comme chaussure. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche bien chaude, elle y passa ½ heure en dessous profitant que ses colocataires dormait. Elle sortit de la douche et se prépara rapidement mettant une touche de gloss. sur ses lèvres et un peu de mascara. Elle sortie tranquillement du dortoir, dans la salle commune il y avait une dizaine de personne encore en pyjama, ou certain habillé. Elle sortie de la salle commune et se dirigea tranquillement vers la grande salle.

**excellent la tête de Malefoy hier soir, je lui ais bien rabattu le caquet ! Bon sinon aujourd'hui, qu'est ce que j'ai à faire ? Ha ! oui aller parler à Sabine, j'irais essayé de la trouver après le petit déjeuné. **

Elle rentra dans la grande salle et ne fut pas étonné de la trouvé pratiquement vide, pas vraiment étonnant, il n'était que 8h après tout. Elle regarda qui se trouvait dans la grande salle, il n'y avait pas un seul griffondor, deux ou trois serpentard une petite dizaine de pouffsoufle et une seule personne chez les serdaigles, d'ailleurs c'était Sabine, c'était le bon moment pour allé lui parler. Elle se dirigea vers elle et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, celle ci était en train de lire un livre et ne remarqua pas Hermione.

« salut !

sabine se retourna

ha ! salut, tu es Hermione Granger c'est ça ?

oui, _Hermione lui sourie_. J'aurai bien aimé que l'on fasse un peu connaissance en fait.

oui bien sûr assoie toi. Moi c'est Sabine, je suis en 6eme année à serdaigle. En fait je ne suis pas trop habituer à parler avec les gens que je connais pas surtout les filles en fait, je suis plus à l'aise avec les mecs. _Elle rougie gênée._

_Hermione rit légèrement_, je te rassure moi c'est la même chose ! je t'avoue que je n'ai pratiquement pas d'amie fille, à par la sœur de mon meilleure amie ron. C'est pour ça que je me suis décidé à venir de parler, c'est difficile d'être toujours avec des mecs, surtout pour parler de chose personnel et je savais que tu étais un peu comme moi et j'avais envie de te connaître, je me suis dit que ça valait le coup. _Elle sourie_

oui tu as bien raison, moi c'est pareil, mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec les filles que je connais, perso je les trouves trop superficielle !

_Hermione rit_, moi c'est pareil, je trouve que la plupart non aucune conversation à part la maquillage ! pfff tu parles d'un sujet de conversation ! »

Hermione s'installa à table avec Sabine et elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien se trouvant des passions commune dont la lecture….

PVD Draco

Draco se réveilla, il poussa un gémissement de mécontentement, il avait mal au dos. Dormir toute la nuit sur un fauteuil n'était pas vraiment le top. Il se leva et se massa un peu le dos et regarda l'heure qu'il était sur la pendule : 7h45. De toute façon maintenant il était réveillé, autant aller manger. Il se dirigea d'abord vers la salle de bain, prit une douche rapide et changea ses vêtements. Il prit des vêtements moldu étant donné que l'on était le week-end. Et oui même Draco Malefoy portait des vêtements moldu, en plus il aimait bien le style. Il mit un bagui en jeans déchiré au genou, des rip curl noir et une chemise blanche puis mit par dessus sa veste de costar noir. Il monta à la grande salle espérant que Granger s'y trouve.

**§ elle va voir, je vais me venger. Ce n'est pas cette petite sainte ni touche qui va m'avoir comme ça ! on ne se fiche pas de moi comme ça !§**

IL rentra dans la grande salle et découvrit Granger discutant avec une serdaigle, s'installa à sa table, Granger ne l'avait pas remarquer et ça l'arrangeait bien. Il commença à déjeuner tout en regardant les gens qui commençais à rentrer dans la salle. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Potter et Weasley rentrer dans la salle.

PVD Générale

« on se voit tout à l'heure à 14h dans le parc alors. »

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers la table des griffondors rejoignant les gars.

« salut Hermione, dirent Harry et Ron en cœur

salut. »

Hermione avait répondu d'un ton las mais leur sourie tout de même, elle n'arrivait pas à leur faire définitivement la tête.

Ils mangeaient tranquillement quand Draco arriva un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres. Mais le trio ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il s'adressa à Hermione.

« Hermione, ma chérie. »

Celle ci étonné de ce qu'il avait dit se retourna d'un coup, la bouche grande ouverte. A ce moment Draco en profita et l'embrassa devant toute la salle, stupéfaite. Hermione tellement surprise, se laissa faire.

Draco, le sourire au lèvre parti de la grande salle. Hermione, elle était devenu toute rouge. Harry et Ron la regardait étonné mais avec un mélange de colère. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole.

« qu'est ce que cela signifie ?

franchement, aucune idée mais je vais le tuer ! »

Hermione se leva et partie de la salle à la recherche de Malefoy. Elle le trouva quelques couloirs plus loin dans les cachots. Elle lui crocha dans le col.

« a quoi tu joue toi ! ca va pas bien dans ta tête de fouine ! _Elle le regardait avec un regard tueur, alors que lui en face souriait. _Qu'est ce t'as à sourire ? _Elle le lacha._

ho rien ! mais ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire quand je t'ais embrassé !

tu m'énerves Malefoy !

je le sais, mais c'est toi qui as commencé hier soir.

et c'est moi qui finirait »

Elle reprit le col de la chemise, l'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Draco passa ses bras autours de sa taille et elle fit de même autour du coup de Draco. Elle se détacha de lui gardant tous les deux leur bras en place.

« Et après tu dis que c'est moi qui aime ça ?

Mais oui j'aime ça, autant que toi. »

Tous les deux se regardaient avec un sourire ironique

« Je te déteste Malefoy. _Elle chuchotait._

Moi aussi Granger. _Lui aussi chuchotait. »_

Ne se retenant pas ils se remirent à s'embrasser. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que quelqu'un les observait dans l'ombre, quelqu'un qui dé bordait de rage à se moment et qui comptait bien faire payé à Granger de lui piquer son Draco.

* * *

laissez vos review pleaze! 


End file.
